Hands Down REMAKE
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: Tidus & Rikku (Tikku) WAFF in the thunderplains travel agency. Mostly just a cute story exploring Tidus and Rikku as a couple. Suggestive but not a lemon by any means. This is a rewrite of a story I wrote almost 10 years ago by the same name. I didn't merely edit that one, I started the premise over from scratch.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or locations of final fantasy x. a few lines of dialogue are taken from the game so that it can be known when my story takes place.

Notes: This is a rewrite of a fic i wrote nearly 10 years ago now. I haven't been very active with this sort of writing, but I sat down to see if I would make something else with it than what it was when I was younger. I didn't merely go through the old one and change it, I took the premise of the story and wrote it again. I can't even look at the old one anymore it's so shameful. If anyone enjoys this I'll write more scenes with Tidus and Rikku taking place at different points in the game.

Warning: This story is suggestive but it's not overtly sexual. It's suggestive enough that I rated it M to cover myself, but it's mostly harmless.

Spoiler warning: I make reference to a big secret in the game. if you somehow haven't finished it after all these years, despite a recent remake of the game, and though I think you deserve to have it spoiled for you if you've been that lazy, take heed that this story could ruin the surprise.

Fanboy BS: This fic features Tidus and Rikku as a couple, if that were not obvious by the description. I am not unfair with Tidus' feelings for Yuna, and I think I play everyone in character but if you disagree feel free to call me on it.

Setting Note: This takes place in the thunder plains travel agency. If you have played the game even once you will know where this fits.

"Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

Tidus stared at the ceiling and exhaled audibly as he rolled over. he couldn't rest thinking about Rikku. she was still rather freaked out when he saw her go off to her room. maybe he should check on her?...yes. that would be the right thing to do.

Resolved of this course of action he rolled off the bed and strode across the room. the door opened carefully as he reached for it to reveal Rikku looking down at her feet, then back up, slightly startled.

"Umm..hi?"

"What..." he moved aside and fumbled at the door trying to close it behind her, slightly anxious that someone might see her come into his room. Someone in particular. "what are you doing?"

"I couldn't stand to be alone right now and I thought...no I'm being stupid."

He caught her shoulder then let go again immediately and stared at the back of her head. "No it's okay. just...sit down."

She jumped as lighting flashed outside before she could make it to the bed and Tidus stood awkwardly behind her, loosely holding her waist.

"Are you that scared?"

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell."

Lightning struck just outside the window and Rikku whimpered and turned into him.

"But he missed and hit me instead..." She continued. "It was a Thunder spell 'Bzzzzzzt!' "

"Ouch!" is all Tidus could say.

"I've been scared of lightning ever since."

As she was explaining she curled into him further until her face was buried against his chest, her form pressed to him such that he began to feel like his reaction to her was very obvious.

"you're so warm..."

He took a step back to hide it but she quickly looked up.

"you..."

"I'm sorry..." He paled and backed into the bed, waving his hands in exasperation. "I didn't mean to..."

"it's okay..." She sat behind him so her legs were on either side of him and took his hand. "You..you can touch me if you want to."

He turned and blinked rapidly, his mouth open in shock.

"We wouldn't have to let yunie know.." she fell back. "you don't want to..do you? I thought..."

He held the back of his head. "I do..but it's not okay."

"You love her don't you? but she's getting married...I guess..you want to do something about it."

He sat down. "Yeah..I mean...I don't know. it makes no sense. her and me..it's not going to happen is it?"

She curled around him from behind. "I don't know. I think...she obviously does feel that way about you."

He stiffened a bit.

"Does it bother you? I don't have to keep touching you. I just feel so anxious and you make it stop is all.."

"Don't apologize. It's fine except that I don't know how to control myself."

She crawled into his lap so she was straddling him. "but you won't leave? I can stay here?"

"I won't leave. promise." He went to tap his heart and ended up just entangling his hand in her hair. "ah.."

She rubbed her head against his hand and along his arm. "good. then I'll be okay."

Time passed and he relaxed and lay back with her on top, staring at the wisps of hair in his face and trying to distract himself from the feel of her.

She stirred and slid down until she lay again this inner thigh.

He sat up a bit, trying to back up, which only made her cling on to his leg. "Why are you doing that?"

Her eyes rolled up to meet his as she drew her nose over the length of him, causing his feelings about her actions to be much more obvious. "This means you like me doesn't it?"

"No!..Well..yes...I do..but..that's not.."

"No one has ever liked me. I've never even had a friend. and..even they wanted to abandon me." she gestured at the door.

"We're friends..but you don't want that."

"You said you wanted me. That you couldn't control yourself."

"I can. If you don't tease." He tried to pry her hands off of his leg.

She shook her head and held on, dipping a bit to trace her lips along the outline of his member through the fabric. "I want to. I want you to distract me from the thunder."

He shivered. "You don't know.."

"I do." She lifted her head and glared. "Don't treat me like a kid. I know what I'm doing. and I want this. don't you?" She hunched and looked down. "don't you at least want this from me?"

"This isn't what you are to me."

She exhaled and let go laying against this chest again. "I know. I'm stupid. but you're going to be gone someday. and you're the only one I've ever felt close to. I know we haven't known each other long.."

"What do you mean gone?"

"You're going home aren't you? to your Zanarkand. and leaving me. after it's over?"

"I..don't know. with Yuna I don't know what is going to.."

"But she'll..." she blinked. 'It'll just be us. she'll be gone.' "ah..I"m a horrible person." She curled up into a ball. 'I don't want yunie to die. just so I can have him. But she's going to. when it's over.'

"What?"

"N-nothing..."

"Why did you say that? If anyone is..I mean..I'm the one who's sort of..with the both you.."

"You're not." she raised her head. "It's okay..we're friends right? we can..be friends."

"Why do I feel like I should be apologizing?"

She moved further up until she lay her face in the space between his shoulder and neck. "I can still do this, right? Even though we're..you know...friends..?"

"..yeah." He shifted a bit to get comfortable and held her against him. "but just this okay?"

"I won't be alone..it's okay. that's what I wanted."

"I...shouldn't lie to you about how I feel. I..."

There was an insistent knocking at the door. "eyy..you ready to go? When Yuna's ready we're going to leave."

"ah.." He sat up and almost threw Rikku on the floor. "Waka..I thought..we were staying the night.."

"I guess the storm isn't going to stop..so why would we?" she climbed off him and went for the door.

"Wait.."

she flung the door open and hurried past Wakka, who came in with his eyes narrowed.

"What were you and Rikku doing in here?"

"N-nothing..she..she didn't want to be alone." He held the back of his head. "I was just.."

"Okay..it's none of my business anyway, ya?"

"no..but...we weren't...honest."

"Uhuh..let's get going now, okay?"

"..yeah...okay.." He went out ahead of Wakka. He and Rikku didn't look at each other as everyone gathered to take to the road. Eventually he met Yuna's eyes as she came out of her room and had to look at his feet.

'What am I doing..?'  
>~*~*~*~<p>

End Notes: Real short I know. I didn't spend long on it. If anyone likes the idea of exploring how Tidus and Rikku could further their relationship in the middle of everything else I'll think about where I can pick up next. Let me know, and if somehow anyone read my old story back in the day and then this one I'll truly be stunned.


End file.
